Do you have anything worth living for?
by Keeline
Summary: Eine Spekulation, was wäre, wenn Voldemort Snapes Spionagetätigkeit entdeckt. Was würde er mit Severus tun? KEIN Angst, Darkfic, Death, Violence oder Rape.


**Disclaimer:** Sie gehören Rowlings.  
  
**Note:** Ich wollte etwas ganz anderes schreiben aber dann ist das hier raus gekommen. Warum fällt es mir so verdammt schwer überzeugende Schurken zu schreiben?

* * *

****

****

**Do you have anything worth living for?**

****

> > Voldemort hatte in seinem Leben schon so manchen Mord begannen. Mehr als er Finger hatte. Dabei die von seinen Anhängern gar nicht zu erwähnen. In seinem Namen und auf sein Geheiß waren so viele gestorben, gequält und verdorben worden. Er war die Geißel der Zaubererwelt und ja er genoss es. Es bereitete ihm unglaubliches Vergnügen von seinen Getreuen zu hören, dass sie wieder mal einen Muggel oder ein Schlammblut ausgelöscht hatten. All dieses Ungeziefer, das die reinen Zaubererlinien verwässerte und sie schwächte. Voldemort würde erst Frieden geben, wenn die Welt von den seinen beherrscht wurde, mit ihm an der Spitze und den verbliebenen Muggeln als Diener, wie es die natürliche Ordnung verlangte.   
Auf diesem Weg würde er sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Es war ein gutes Ziel. 
>> 
>> Entsprechend war er auch immer wieder verärgert und frustriert wenn ein Mann aus seinen Reihen - einer von denen die unter seiner Anleitung würde herrschen können - sich als Verräter offenbarte.   
"Ach Snape, dass gerade du so rückfällig wirst schmerzt mich irgendwie." Damals vor 20 Jahren hatte er ihm bereitwillig gute Dienste geleistet. Hatte ihm Tränke gebraut, die kein anderer zubereiten konnte, hatte mit seinem medizinischen Wissen als Heiler vielen seiner Gefolgsleuten nach Kämpfen das Leben gerettet. Auch wenn der Dunkle kein ausgebildeter Arzt sein mochte, so war er trotzdem stets unschätzbar wertvoll gewesen. Damals vor 20 Jahren.   
Als er auf das Drängen von Rufus Snape aufgenommen wurde, der seinen Sohn endlich aus dem Einflussbereich dieses alten Narren Dumbledore bringen wollte, der ihrem Reinblüter nur dumme Ideen in den Kopf setzte. Vielleicht waren sie damals schon zu spät gewesen, um noch etwas zu retten. Denn obwohl Severus ihm getreu diente in diesen frühen, wenngleich so kurzen, Jahren, so war es doch Dumbledore, der für ihn bürgte und ihn damit vor Askaban bewahrte. Sich sein verlorenes schwarzes Schäfchen zurück zur Herde holte, auf dass ihm der junge Snape genau so treulich ohne Widerspruch folgte wie die anderen Lämmer.
>> 
>> 20 Jahre. Und 18 seit seinem - Thomas Vorlost Riddles - Fall.   
Nachdem er wieder einen fleischlichen Körper erhielt, den ihn dieser verdammte Mischlingsbastard Potter damals gekostet hatte, krochen all seine alten Anhänger wieder zu ihm zurück. In Furcht vor dem Zorn ihres Herrn, den sie eineinhalb Jahrzehnte verleugnet hatten. Auch sein Tränkemischer kam zurück, aber nicht kriechend. Er kam aufrecht in dem Bewusstsein, dass er sterben würde.   
Dass er entweder dem Ruf hatte folgen können, um jetzt hier sauber von der Hand seines Herrn zu sterben, den er mit seinen Diensten als Lehrer für Muggelgeborene und Schlammblüter verraten hatte. Oder sich in der Schule verstecken und sich an den Robenzipfel dieses senilen Alten klammern, in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie ihn auf jeden Fall finden würden.
>> 
>> So kam er mit Stolz und Würde, um wie ein Mann zu sterben, was Voldemort doch seltsam berührte. Severus war alt geworden. Nicht wirklich alt an Jahren, aber die Zeit war nicht freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Er hatte kein gutes Leben, das sah man. Und so gab ihm der, der einst Riddle gewesen war, eine zweite Chance sich zu beweisen und wieder als einer seiner Vertrauten zu dienen. Ja, er hatte ihm vertraut.
>> 
>> Und nun mussten ihm seine Leibwächter berichten, dass sie Snape erwischt hatten, wie er versuchte eine Eule mit ihren Plänen für die Nacht loszuschicken, um Leute mit denen er nun schon wieder 2 Jahre arbeitete, in die Arme der Auroren oder Dumbledores kleiner zusammengeschusterter Eingreiftruppe laufen zu lassen.   
"Warum Severus? War ich nicht großzügig dir dein Leben zu schenken? Nicht großzügig dich in einem Stück wieder zu ihm zurückzuschicken und dir gleichzeitig in unserem Kreis eine Zuflucht vor ihrer Dummheit und Ignoranz zu schaffen? Warum? Ich möchte es wirklich gerne wissen."  
Sein dunkler Diener sah auf. Er war erschöpft, unzweifelhaft. Und resigniert an der Welt. Früher war er selbst im Knien noch stolz und gerade gewesen, doch heute war er einfach nur in sich zusammengesunken als sie ihn nach unten zwangen. Wo war seine Kraft?  
„Ich tat es nicht für die Zauberer-Welt oder Dumbledore. Ich dachte ich würde für ihn spionieren um Buße zu tun und meine Schuld abzutragen, wie er es mir eingeredet hat. Aber egal was ich tat, egal wie ich versuchte zu helfen, es wurde nicht besser. Mein Gewissen wird nicht leichter. Um ehrlich zu sein mein Lord: Ich weiß es nicht. Warum ich euch jedes Mal wieder ein wenig verriet. Ich verdiene es nicht besser wenn ihr mich jetzt tötet." Der Blick in diesen schwarzen Augen war so erschöpft und Voldemort erkannte, dass sein Tränkemischer schon lange auf den Tot wartete. Er hatte keine Orientierung, nichts für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Und jemand, der in einer so schwierigen Situation wie er war, brauchte einen solchen Rückhalt doch umso mehr. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn Severus in diesem Moment an sich selbst. An den Jungen, der von niemandem geliebt wurde, der sich vergeblich nach Aufmerksamkeit oder Anerkennung sehnte. Voldemort traf eine Entscheidung.  
„Du wirst das Riddle-Anwesen nicht mehr verlassen. Du kannst dich weiterhin frei im Haus und im Park bewegen, aber wenn du einen Fuß von diesem Grund setzt oder in die Eulerei zu gelangen versuchst, hat jeder meiner Todesser das Recht dich auf der Stelle zu töten. Gib mir deinen Arm." Ohne Widerspruch aber vollkommen verblüfft rappelte sich Snape hoch und hielt ihm seinen linken Arm hin. Zog auch brav den Ärmel zurück. Voldemort berührte mit seiner Stabspitze das Mal und nahm damit den Bann von diesem. Das darunter liegende Totenkopf Tattoo verschwand natürlich nicht aber der Zauber, der es zum Glühen brachte wenn Voldemort seine Anhänger zusammenrief, war davon genommen. Er war kein vollwertiger Todesser mehr.   
„Du wirst in Zukunft wieder als Arzt für meine Getreuen dienen und Tränke bereiten bei Bedarf. Ich lasse dich am Leben Severus, aber du wirst Hogwarts nie wieder sehen. Hast du verstanden?" Severus nickte rein mechanisch, küsste ihm nun auf einem Knie niedergelassen den Robensaum und verließ dann Riddles Besprechungssaal. Ungläubig, dass er es nicht mit den Füßen voran und ohne Vitalfunktionen tat. Sein erbarmungsloser Meister hatte wirklich Gnade gezeigt.
>> 
>> Der gut 80 Jahre alte Magier der trotzdem in seinen besten Jahren war - wofür war man sonst Zauberer, ihre Lebenserwartung war mehr als doppelt so hoch wie die von Muggeln - sah Snape noch einen Moment lang hinterher. Severus war nicht halb so alt wie er und hatte trotzdem schon mit allem abgeschlossen, war bereit zu sterben gewesen.   
Er tippte sich mit einem seiner langen bleichen Fingern gegen's Kinn. In seinen Reihen würde sich doch bestimmt eine Frau oder Mann finden lassen, die zu seinem neuen Heiler passten. Und wenn er ihm erst mal etwas gegeben hatte, das die Leere in Severus füllte, wäre ihm auch seine wahre Treue und Loyalität wieder sicher. Bis dahin hatte er wenigstens einen Vollzeitarzt gewonnen und er hatte ihn nicht mal töten müssen, was doch Verschwendung gewesen wäre. Alles in allem war das ganze doch ganz erfreulich gelaufen und hatte ihn nicht mal sonderlich aufgehalten. Nun konnte er sich auch wieder dem Projekt dieses Abends widmen. Sie würden heute einige namentlich bekannte Squips aus dem Genpool entfernen. London wartete schon auf sie..

* * *

_**Fin**_

**FB**?   
(Bitte seit gnädig, ja?)


End file.
